


Spinel

by jju_nyaa



Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [3]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: If you like it, follow back… please?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Ong Seongwu
Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spinel

Seongwu closed the door, waiting for the sound of tires to fade away in the night before happily throwing himself on the sofa.

He gazed at the silver band on his ring finger. Shimmering rhinestones accentuated a shiny, square spinel. Earlier, it sat on a black velvet box before Seongwu accepted it and kissed him.

_If you like it, follow back… please?_

Remembering his face then, Seongwu laughed. Opening his followers list, he scrolled until he found the one he wanted. 

**pockyjr** • Follow

A tap, and then, 

**pockyjr** • Following

Jonghyun really did want all of Seongwu — even that stupid followback.

**Author's Note:**

> gdocs said its at 100 words but ao3 says otherwise so meh idkkkkk?
> 
> -edited to make it a hundred, I can't help but sjsksksksk


End file.
